The Last Night
by FicsFromAnAnbuNin
Summary: That was the last night she felt unloved. Ficlet inspired by the Last Night by Skillet. Trigger warning: abstractly mentions suicide, but it doesn't actually occur.


The Last Night

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

AN: Inspired by the song The Last Night by Skillet. You should listen to it while you read the fic.

Important Note: Trigger warning. This fanfic abstractly mentions suicide, so please consider this fact before reading. I do not wish to make anyone feel bad by writing this fic and I hope to leave a comforting tone with the ending. I hope all of you can stay happy or find your happiness soon. I wish for all of you to find your Sasuke in your life as he is in this fic.

—-

Sasuke knocked onto the window to Hinata's room. It was raining outside but he didn't mind. He knew that he was being incredibly uncharacteristic of himself, but he had rushed to the Hyuuga compound when he had gotten Hinata's strange note that read "I just want to say goodbye Sasuke, I can't take it anymore."

Upon hearing the knocking at her window, Hinata's Byakugan activated and she carefully opened her curtain but it quickly deactivated when she saw that it was Sasuke. She wiped her eyes then opened her window.

"Sasuke, what are you doing here?" Hinata said hoarsely, tear stains down her face, she had clearly been crying. Sasuke held up the piece of paper in his hand.

"What does this mean? What do you mean you can't take it anymore?" Sasuke asked frantically, his normally stoic features turned into a concerned look. Hinata started crying again at the sight of Sasuke looking so concerned for her. 

"I just- I c-can't take it anymore, I will never l-live up to the Hyuuga legacy, I will never be good enough f-for m-my family." she said, her words broken up by sobs. She lifted her hand to wipe her fresh tears away but Sasuke caught her hand and crumpled the note and dropped it to the ground then used his free hand to softly wipe the tears from her face. 

"Hinata, it isn't your fault that they don't see your potential or how amazing you already are. Come with me Hinata, I'll stay with you, never let you feel this bad again." Sasuke stated urgently, with his slightly threatening tone because he was furious about the way Hinata's family treated her. 

"S-sasuke, it's okay, it's better for everyone if I-I leave and never come back, and you can m-move on, f-find someone better, let me l-leave, j-just let me disappear from this place forever." Hinata said as tears streamed down her face. 

"Hinata, please look at me, please." Sasuke pleaded. Hinata hesitated, she felt so ashamed of herself. Sasuke carefully raised her chin with his finger, tears threatening to fall from his own eyes when he saw the full state that Hinata was in. The rain beat down on him and the wind that blew also hit Hinata with it, causing her hair to mat against her face and stick to her skin. Hinata reluctantly looked at Sasuke.

"You shouldn't ever have to feel like this. I love you Hinata, this is the last night you will ever have to spend alone, come with me, and I'll comfort you as best as I can. You don't have to feel so alone. This is the last night that you will ever have to feel taken for granted. Please come with me Hinata." Sasuke said in a soft and comforting tone, his own tears mixing with the raindrops falling down his was still crying, but when she listened to Sasuke she started so cry a little less. She looked him deep in eyes as he looked into hers, sincere love hidden behind his eyes. He carefully laced his fingers together with hers and she started to smile faintly.

"Thank you Sasuke, s-so much. I love you too." she said and he smiled back at her. He helped her out the window and they ran into the stormy night, the curtains of the room blowing freely in the wind as Sasuke and Hinata escaped into the night, her hand safely entwined with his. That was the last night she ever felt like she was unwanted because Sasuke reminded her every day that life was worth living, and that everyone could find someone that loved them. Hinata looked back on that night and was always happy that Sasuke had gone to get her that night, because that was the last night that she had ever felt unloved.


End file.
